


潘趣酒

by matsuzaka913



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzaka913/pseuds/matsuzaka913
Summary: 2018聖誕節PWP賀文一發完





	潘趣酒

十二月是屬於節慶的月份，英國各地在十一月中就開始張燈結綵，到處都有「聖誕點燈」活動，聖誕市集紛紛開張，商場、百貨公司也開始聖誕折扣，走在街頭被各種聖誕歌曲包圍，幾乎讓人忘了這原本是紀念耶穌誕生的日子。

枯燥嚴肅的軍情六處也悄悄地染上聖誕節歡樂的氣氛，曼尼潘妮在辦公桌上放了小聖誕樹，Ｍ收到一整盒拐杖糖，他決定拿來泡咖啡，而藏身在舊軍情六處地下室的技術部門，則是更跨張的直接在辦公室裡弄了一個科技聖誕樹，利用製作外勤探員們的武器裝備剩下來的廢料組裝成聖誕樹，自由的風氣也讓他們從十二月初就開始穿醜毛衣上班，甚至還舉辦了醜毛衣選拔大賽，Ｑ對此沒有太多意見，只要下屬把工作做好就行了，越是接近節慶，軍情六處的神經就繃得更緊，來自國內外的威脅可是不會放聖誕假期的。

「Ｑ，明天放假你要不要去攝政街的看聖誕燈飾？」終於曼尼潘妮受不了這種緊張的氣氛，她邀請Ｑ去參加一些輕鬆的活動，看看街上的聖誕燈飾，逛逛聖誕市集。

「抱歉，曼尼潘尼，我明天有約了。」Ｑ笑著拒絕曼尼潘妮的邀請。

「唉，怎麼都沒有人要陪我，我的行情有這麼差嗎？」曼尼潘妮抱怨道。

「那說不定，妳一個人上街會遇到懂得欣賞藝術品的有緣人啊！」Ｑ安慰著曼尼潘妮。

「算了啦！我自己去！」曼尼潘妮忿忿地離開了。

這時候Ｑ的手機傳來一封訊息：明天下午四點，牛津圓環站。Ｑ看到訊息淺淺一笑，這是軍情六處功績第一名，破壞力也是第一名的特務探員詹姆士‧龐德傳來的訊息，跟Ｑ有約的人就是他，他們也約好了要去看攝政街的聖誕燈飾，為此Ｑ今天還特地加班到深夜，換來明後兩天的休假。

隔天下午，Ｑ是被一陣電話聲吵醒的。

「喂……」Ｑ的聲音含糊，一聽就知道還在睡。

「Ｑ，」電話那頭的聲音沉穩有力：「我就知道你還在睡，昨天加班到幾點？」

「凌晨三點……」Ｑ懶洋洋的回答。

「又弄到那麼晚！好啦！小懶蟲，現在是下午兩點，你記得我們約定的時間嗎？你不是該起床了呢？」龐德用戲謔又寵溺的聲音提醒著Ｑ。

Ｑ瞇著眼睛抓起放在床頭櫃的鬧鐘拿近一看，兩點過十五分。

「再睡五分鐘……」Ｑ呢呢喃喃地說。

「別睡了，起床。」龐德說。

「好啦！」Ｑ不情不願地從床上坐起，一離開床舖他就打了個冷顫，Ｑ喜歡裸睡，身體離開床舖，背部直接跟冷空氣接觸，Ｑ趕緊用棉被包住自己，原本棉被裡的兩隻小傢伙也跟著鑽進去。

「四點喔！別遲到。」龐德再次提醒。

Ｑ掛掉電話後又在床上坐了一會兒等腦袋清醒才進浴室洗澡，今天是跟龐德約會的日子，下週開始龐德要出差兩週，無法在倫敦過聖誕節，因此他們決定提前慶祝，Ｑ把自己從裏到外都洗乾淨，當他走出浴室時，原本還窩在棉被裡不肯出來的兩坨小毛球正坐在浴室門口。

「喵──」拉長了聲音，這是命令Ｑ該去放遲到的早飯了。

Ｑ蹲下來摸摸兩隻貓的頭，搔搔他們的下巴，貓咪們舒服地瞇起了眼睛。

「今天想吃什麼呢？」兩隻貓躺在地上翻開肚子要Ｑ繼續摸：「雞肉口味的好嗎？」

貓咪沒有回答，牠們被摸得正舒服，Ｑ又跟兩隻貓玩了一會兒才起身去穿衣服。

當兩隻貓聽到Ｑ打開櫥櫃的的聲音便飛奔到Ｑ的腳邊，一邊磨蹭一邊出聲催促Ｑ動作快。

「還沒還沒！去那邊坐好。」Ｑ一面阻止貓咪爬上大腿，一面快速地把罐頭倒進飼料碗，還多加兩湯匙的水，最近天氣冷，貓咪水喝得少，讓Ｑ大傷腦筋。

「我今天晚上不會回來，你們要乖乖看家。」設定好自動給食器，確認過寵物飲水機，並多放一個貓砂盆後，Ｑ終於可以出門了。

今天難得沒有下雨，還不到四點太陽已經西下，冬天的陽光總是特別珍貴，街燈已經亮起，聖誕燈飾把街道裝飾得華麗無比，地鐵上充滿了人群，Ｑ覺得自己快要被淹沒了，好不容易擠出車站，Ｑ來到指定地點，一看手錶，三點五十三，沒有遲到，Ｑ並沒有急著尋找龐德的身影，還有幾分鐘才是他們約定的時間，Ｑ決定讓自己先喘口氣，Ｑ不喜歡人群，今天若不是龐德的邀約，Ｑ也不會出門看聖誕燈飾，他寧可跟兩隻貓一起賴在床上，什麼都不做。

「Ｑ。」熟悉的聲音從身後傳來。

「零零七。」Ｑ不用回頭也知道是誰。

「你太鬆懈了。」龐德一把摟住Ｑ的腰。

「今天放假嘛！」Ｑ把頭輕輕地靠在龐德肩膀上。

說是要出來看燈，但其實真正的目的是在南岸的冬季聖誕市集裡提供的酒品，從牛津圓環沿著攝政街往泰晤士河的方向走，街道上已經被聖誕燈飾妝點的美輪美奐，冷色調的藍燈與白燈象徵著被雪覆蓋的冬季，圓球狀的燈掛在路燈之間象徵的夜空中點點繁星，還有些燈飾做成天使、雨傘等造型，粉紅、鵝黃等顏色增添寒冬中的暖意，紅色、綠色則是聖誕節的標準配色，兩人邊走邊欣賞，抵達南岸的冬季聖誕市集時也剛好是晚餐時間，Ｑ先點了一杯蘋果奶油潘趣酒暖暖胃以及被凍僵的手腳，以新鮮蘋果汁為基底加上白葡萄酒、阿瑪雷托杏仁酒及香草糖煮滾調和，酒精揮發掉保留酒香，杯子裡漂浮著蘋果粒，潘趣酒上蓋了一層灑著肉桂粉的打發奶油，喝一口溫潤滑順，還帶著濃濃的奶油及香草的香甜，Ｑ的心情大好，龐德則是先大口喝下一整瓶釀酒狗啤酒，接著兩人專門造訪賣酒的攤販，香檳、紅白酒、威士忌是基本，平常很少喝的雞尾酒也在今天一次喝個夠，至於那些賣香腸、烤火雞、聖誕漢堡的攤位買個一兩攤意思意思，免得太快喝醉，兩人都喝到微醺，尤其是Ｑ，整個人走路都快要飄起來了，為了避免Ｑ醉倒在路邊龐德決定回家。

「等等，我想喝那個！」Ｑ指著不遠處的酒水攤，攤子上擺了一大缸聖誕潘趣酒，紅茶色的酒湯裡漂浮的檸檬片與丁香，龐德看了也頗為心動，於是帶了兩瓶回家喝，在回程路的上又買了一些聖誕布丁、烤火雞、司康、糖霜蘋果等零食點心回去配酒。

回到龐德的住所，Ｑ剛喝下去的酒精開始起作用，他癱坐在沙發上傻笑，龐德從廚房找出乾淨的玻璃杯和餐具，兩人看著電視喝著聖誕潘趣酒，大量的紅糖溶解在琴酒及薑汁汽水的混合液中，在口中散發出丁香、蜂蜜與檸檬的香氣，配著浸了酒的聖誕布丁、用白蘭地煮過的巧克力烤梨子、散發著奶油香氣的司康還有甜到不行糖霜蘋果，這個夜晚過得愉快又甜蜜，喝完一瓶聖誕潘趣酒時Ｑ已經脫掉鞋子，把雙腳放在龐德的大腿上取暖，這天Ｑ穿了寬鬆的毛衣和休閒褲，看著龐德把手伸進自己的褲腳在裡面用手掌摩擦的小腿，Ｑ坐起身拉住龐德衣領親吻龐德，酒香在兩人的口中擴散開來。

「想要嗎？」龐德問。

「別浪費時間了，來吧！」Ｑ醉眼朦朧，看上去十分撫媚。

用拇指和食指托起Ｑ的下巴，將Ｑ的嘴唇含入口中，溫柔地吸允，掠奪般的舔舐，Ｑ輕啟雙唇，歡迎龐德的舌頭進入，他自己也伸出舌頭輕點龐德的舌面，琴酒、丁香、檸檬、蜂蜜、檸檬氣味在深吻中竄入鼻尖，直達心脾，許久Ｑ才從熏人的酒氣中被釋放。

「手抬起來。」龐德伸手脫去Ｑ的毛衣，乾癟瘦弱的窄身版暴露在空氣中，皮膚因為喝了酒溫度上升。

Ｑ也伸手去解開龐德襯衫的扣子，龐德的肩膀上有一道此子彈擦過留下來的疤痕，Ｑ用他柔嫩的指尖輕撫著，新長出來的皮膚和原的皮膚觸感截然不同，更加柔軟卻夜缺乏彈性。

「也摸摸其他地方吧。」對於Ｑ只專注在傷口上，龐德感到不滿。

Ｑ的手指沿著龐德的脖子往上移動，撫著龐德的耳殼、臉龐、下巴及顴骨的稜角，接著Ｑ靠近龐德開始親吻他的鼻梁、眉毛、額頭，最後又回到嘴唇上，龐德也趁著Ｑ靠近的時候伸手在Ｑ的皮膚上游移著，Ｑ的皮膚年輕細嫩，因為喝酒的關係而相當溫暖，龐德沿著Ｑ的肋骨往下摸，再從平坦得幾乎下凹的腹部滑上來，Ｑ跪起身抱住龐德的頭，更用力的親吻他，龐德也將手從Ｑ的側腰繞到背後，手掌緊貼的Ｑ的肩胛骨，他們親吻著，撫摸著，空氣中只剩親吻及衣服布料摩擦的聲音。

Ｑ將手伸進龐德敞開的襯衫裡，雙手一翻將龐德的襯衫及西裝外套一起脫下，龐德也抓著袖子把衣服扯下來，龐德將Ｑ壓倒在沙發上，手指滑進Ｑ茂密、蓬鬆又捲曲的黑色短髮裡，從Ｑ的額頭、鬢角一路向下親吻，經過下顎、脖子，龐德特地在喉結上停頓一段時間，細細地親過凸起的鎖骨，引起Ｑ的一陣癢，Ｑ笑著扶著龐德的頭，龐德抬起頭來看著Ｑ，Ｑ裂嘴笑得開懷，伸手摘掉Ｑ的眼鏡，看著Ｑ翠綠的眼珠，龐德再一次深情地吻上Ｑ柔軟的唇，Ｑ回應著龐德的吻，雙手搭在龐德的肩膀上享受著這個情愛滿溢的擁吻。

最後Ｑ實在喘不過氣，於是主動結束這個吻，Ｑ摸著龐德的臉，龐德手仍然在Ｑ的胸前及腹部游移著，Ｑ看著龐德飽經風霜的臉笑了。

「你在笑什麼？」龐德問。

「笑你又多了一些皺紋。」Ｑ笑著說。

「你這個壞孩子，要懲罰！」說著龐德雙手一陣亂摸，Ｑ被龐德呵癢呵得受不了，兩手想要阻止龐德，卻反被龐德抓住。

龐德一手抓住Ｑ兩手的手腕抬到Ｑ的頭頂，一手往下去解開Ｑ的褲頭，但褲頭的鈕扣不是一隻手就能解開的。

「我來吧！」Ｑ要龐德鬆手，Ｑ自己解開了褲頭，將休閒褲連著內褲一起脫下，現在Ｑ一絲不掛的自己纖瘦的身體展現在龐德面前，龐德看得目不轉睛。

「好看嗎？」Ｑ問。

「不好看，太瘦了。」龐德說，手在Ｑ的腰側和臀部滑移著。

「可是你喜歡。」Ｑ接著說。

「不，這是我愛的人的身體，不是喜歡，是愛。」肉麻的情話龐德說得絲毫沒有猶豫。

Ｑ聽得害羞，想要伸手拿過茶几上的酒杯，喝口酒緩和一下情緒卻被龐德制止。

「不准喝，看你都要喝醉了，夜晚還很長，你要抱持清醒。」龐德抓起Ｑ想要去拿杯子的手放在唇上親吻他的手掌心。

「好，那麼，你要讓我滿意才行。」Ｑ向龐德發出戰帖。

龐德嗤笑一聲，不甘示弱，帶著Ｑ的手伸到Ｑ自己的下體，引導Ｑ用手握住他自己的分身，Ｑ的分身尚未勃起，軟趴趴地垂在胯間，龐德帶著Ｑ的手在分身上來回移動著，龐德也用另一隻手輕輕揉捏分身底下連接著的兩顆卵囊，很快地受到刺激的分身逐漸膨脹挺立，撥開Ｑ的手，龐德俯下身去輕輕含住分身的頂端，Ｑ被這樣一刺激忍不住曲起腿，想要用大腿夾住龐德的頭，然而龐德的手壓住Ｑ的大腿內側，不讓Ｑ有把腿合起來的機會。

「嗯，啊！」Ｑ發出呻吟，只是頂端被含住，溫熱的口舌暖暖地包覆住敏感的龜頭，龐德甚至用上了舌頭，在頂端來回地舔弄著，偶爾刺探一下馬眼，弄得Ｑ心癢難耐。

Ｑ用手輕推龐德的頭，假裝想要龐德停止，事實上是想要龐德含得更深。

「嗯，嗯，喔！」Ｑ忍不住叫得更大聲。

龐德更進一步張口吞下Ｑ的半隻分身，並模仿性交動作搬，讓Ｑ的分身在自己的口腔進進出出，沒有含住的部分便用手圈住一樣來來回回地擼動著，Ｑ的分身在龐德口中越漲越大，Ｑ的聲音也越來越粗壯，他希望龐德能含得更深，想要更多分身進入溫熱暖濕的口腔裡，可是這時龐德卻突然讓嘴巴離開Ｑ的分身，改用手圈住快速擼動。

「喝……喝……嗯……啊！」在龐德的動作下，Ｑ射出了今天的第一道精華，有些留在龐德手裡，有些噴到了自己的小腹上，出精後Ｑ還有些微喘，還未軟化的分身一顫一顫地抽蓄著，陸陸續續地吐出濁白的精華。

「嗯，今天你當零號。」龐德露出一股詭異的微笑。

「你……」還在射精後的停機狀態，Ｑ根本無法反駁龐德。

「我們約好了，誰先射精誰那天就當零號。」龐德將手中的精華抹在Ｑ的胸前：「況且你醉成這樣，還有辦法出力嗎？」

Ｑ狠狠瞪著龐德，這時候Ｑ才察覺到這一切都是龐德策劃的，讓自己喝這麼多酒，還主動幫自己口交跟手淫，原來都只是不想被壓在下面，Ｑ想到自己竟然著了這個滿肚子壞水的龐德的道，內心實在是不爽，可是他們有約在先，Ｑ也只能摸著鼻子妥協。

「你今天就好好躺下享受吧！」說著龐德將赤裸裸的Ｑ一把抱起，走進臥室。

Ｑ自己爬上龐德潔白的雙人大床躺好，等待著龐德的服務，龐德從床邊矮櫃的抽屜裡拿出潤滑液和保險套，脫下自己的西裝褲丟在地上也爬上了床，龐德得在手上擠了一些潤滑液，考慮到天氣冷，龐德特別選了溫感的潤滑液，抬起Ｑ的屁股，黏黏滑滑的潤滑液從龐德的指尖流進Ｑ的後庭，而龐德也順勢滑進兩隻手指，Ｑ下午洗澡時順便清潔了後穴，龐德進入的沒有阻礙，手指一進入Ｑ的後穴便開始尋找前列腺的位置，很快地龐德就熟門熟路地找到那快該輾壓的地方。

「嗯！」從分身底部傳來一陣酸、麻、漲的，Ｑ輕輕的叫出聲來，龐德知道他找對位置了。

加入第三根手指頭，龐德持續攻擊那可以刺激道前列腺的位置，Ｑ被刺激得哼哼哈哈呻吟個不停，前方的分身又再次巍巍挺立，馬眼處不斷流出透明的前列腺液，還沒有射精Ｑ就已經被刺激得高潮連連，腰往上挺，似乎這樣就能得到更多的快感。

「停……停……」Ｑ跟龐德求饒，在這樣下去，他會被龐德折磨死的，而且，Ｑ還沒見到龐德的孽根，只有自己一個人被玩弄，Ｑ怎麼可能會開心。

龐德這次道是很聽話的停手了，抽出濕淋淋的手指，放過就要被快感淹沒的Ｑ。

「要你的那根。」Ｑ說，伸手就要摸向龐德的褲檔裡的突起。

龐德再次阻止Ｑ：「那要看你的努力囉！」

Ｑ不甘示弱撐地坐起身，拉下龐德內褲的褲頭，半勃的陰莖馬上探出頭來，Ｑ馬上將它含進嘴裡，龐德忍耐很久了，因此當Ｑ含住他的孽根時，龐德忍不住將腰往前一挺，大半截的陰莖馬上沒入Ｑ的口中，差一點頂到咽喉，Ｑ馬上用手掌推住龐德的下腹，避免龐德一下子深入過多，Ｑ舔了兩下龐德逐漸漲大的孽根，覺得這樣不太行，便退出。

「你躺下。」Ｑ對龐德說。

龐德對Ｑ露出一個意味深長的笑容照做了，Ｑ將龐德的內褲全部拉下，丟到一旁，俯身趴在龐德兩腿中間，低頭親吻已經完全挺立的孽根，從頂端膨大的龜頭往下一路親吻到根部，繞一圈在親回頂端，第二趟Ｑ伸出舌頭用舔的，把龐德的孽根當作美味的棒棒糖反覆舔舐，舔得龐德覺得現在就可以射精了，他的軍需官怎麼會這麼情色，Ｑ一面舔一面觀察的龐德的臉色，看到龐德在自己的刺激下臉上的表情一下爽一下忍耐不住，Ｑ覺得相當得意，但他並沒有打算再次將龐德的孽根含進口中，Ｑ一張嘴把龐德一邊的卵袋納入口中，左手扶著孽根的柱身上下擼動，右手進攻著龐德的會陰，從外部刺激體內的前列腺，龐德感到根部一緊，想射精的感覺突然湧出，這時候Ｑ看不到龐德臉上的表情，但Ｑ從龐德身體的顫抖可以知道龐德現在很興奮，就在Ｑ認為龐德也快要射精時，龐德制止了他，龐德把剛剛從抽屜裡拿出來的保險套遞給Ｑ。

「戴上它。」龐德要Ｑ幫自己套上保險套。

Ｑ聽話地照做，從頂部將捲起的保險套推向底部，確認套子與陰莖有完美的密合，現在Ｑ可以讓龐德進來了。

「自己坐上來。」龐得好整以暇地把雙手放在後腦勺，看著Ｑ繼續努裡。

「剛剛要我躺著享受的是那個混蛋啊！」Ｑ報復性地在龐德的乳頭上狠狠捏了把。

龐德吃痛叫出聲來，Ｑ大笑，兩人算是扯平了。Ｑ跪開雙腿在龐德的腰兩側，在手上擠了一些潤滑液，一部份塗在龐德的孽根上，一部份用手指帶進自己的後穴，手指模仿性交動作在入口淺淺地抽插，確認前戲的擴張是否有足夠，Ｑ扶著龐德硬挺挺的孽根，將膨大的的頂端對準後庭的入口，Ｑ沉下腰慢慢地坐了下來，膨大的頂端及粗壯的柱身通過入口時的摩擦感讓Ｑ興奮無比，而粗大的莖身通過腸壁時也從體內再次體壓前列腺，Ｑ一邊坐下一邊感受著下腹傳來的酸漲感，分身馬眼流出大量的透明前列腺液，口中也發出爽快的呻吟和嘆息，龐德也因為進入了溫熱的洞穴而發出舒服的嘆息。

「好深！」Ｑ坐到底，龐德的孽根盡數被包覆，Ｑ仰起頭享受這被進入的充實感。

「你的裡面，好熱。」深入在Ｑ的體內，龐德沉浸在Ｑ的溫暖中。

Ｑ坐著等了一段時間，等著自己習慣龐德粗大的孽根，手指在龐德堅硬的肌肉上撫摸著，描繪著龐德胸膛腹肌的模樣。龐德等得不耐煩了，腰往上一挺更深入。

「啊！」Ｑ被龐德頂得發出呻吟，他知道這是龐德給他的暗號，Ｑ用手撐住龐德的腹部，屁股上上下下的移動著，龐德也配合著挺動或收縮，臀部上移時收縮讓孽根抽出更多，臀部下移時上挺更加深入。

Ｑ將身體向後仰，把自己的全部展現在龐德眼前，平坦的胸、凹陷的腹部、纖細的四肢，以一個男人來說這樣的身材有些可憐，但配上Ｑ撫媚的表情卻能引起無限的遐想，龐德被這樣的Ｑ深深吸引著，漸漸的龐德不再滿足處於被動的地位，他坐起身，Ｑ用雙手捧住龐德的臉，他們再度深深擁吻，在親吻的同時Ｑ也沒有停下動作，Ｑ輕咬著龐德的耳殼，呼出的氣體撩撥著龐德的心。  
雙手托住Ｑ的臀部，龐德突然雙膝跪起，嚇得Ｑ趕緊用四肢牢牢地抱住龐德，龐德抱著Ｑ轉過身將Ｑ放到床上，Ｑ笑著，雙頰不知道是因為酒精還是動情的關係而顯得緋紅，媚態盡現，龐德將Ｑ的膝蓋往肩膀反摺。

「龐德……」輕聲喚著愛人的姓，Ｑ準備好下一波的激情。

「『詹姆士』，叫我詹姆士。」龐德說。

「詹姆士。」Ｑ配合地改口。

「很好。」龐德滿意Ｑ的反應，雙手撐在Ｑ的身體兩側，腰一沉開始第二輪的猛攻，快節奏的進出讓Ｑ幾乎承受不住。

「詹姆士！詹姆士！詹姆士！」悅耳的呻吟一聲高過一聲，龐德心情大好，更加賣力的在Ｑ的身體裡進出。

「詹姆士！停！停！停！」舒爽的感覺來得又快有急，Ｑ幾乎又要繳械，連忙用手壓住龐德的肩頭，要龐德慢一些。

龐德放慢速度，Ｑ有些喘不過氣來，呼吸非常急促，心臟也劇烈地鼓動著：「Ｑ，以後每天要陪我去跑公園一圈，體力太差。」

說著龐德抬起Ｑ的下巴，中場喘息的片刻，龐德不願意讓這份火熱的激情冷卻掉，龐德的親吻柔和而緩慢，在每次的親吻間都留給Ｑ足夠的時間呼吸及換氣，漸漸地Ｑ的呼吸心跳逐漸平穩下來。

「詹姆士，繼續。」Ｑ抱住龐德的脖子，要龐德繼續剛才的動作，當然親吻也不能停。

這次龐德改變了頻率，速度比剛才緩和許多，但每次都是幾乎全部退出，再深深地進入，連接在孽根底部卵袋都快要擠進去了，親吻不只限於嘴唇，沿著脖子往下，找到Ｑ胸前的兩朵紅櫻，被寵愛過無數次而顯得有些暗沉的乳尖，一口含住，Ｑ的全身像是有電流通過一般，興奮地顫抖不停。

「嗯……」Ｑ發出舒服的呻吟，挺起腰把身體更往上帶，希望龐德能更加寵愛這個身體。

龐德沒有冷落任何一朵紅櫻，左右輪流照顧的著，下身也持續挺動，Ｑ雙手抓著枕頭，軀體拱起，想要感受更多的龐德，不管是體內的撞擊、胸前的吸舔，還是緊緊抓著腰際的雙手，透過肢體的接觸，龐德的體溫及愛意直達Ｑ的內心。

「坐起來。」龐德將Ｑ的上半身拉起，並讓Ｑ的雙臂穿過膝蓋的後方，把Ｑ推到床頭牆壁上，龐德跪起身，托著Ｑ的屁股，接著Ｑ自己的體重讓孽根更加深入。

「嗯嗯……啊啊……」前所未有的深入何撞擊，讓Ｑ越叫越大聲，他伸手摸摸想自己的前端，卻搆不到，龐德也發現Ｑ想做什麼了。

「Ｑ，你要什麼？」龐德問，擺動的腰沒有停下來。

「啊…咿…想…啊…想要…嗯…嗚……」Ｑ被撞得連一句話都說不好。

「Ｑ，」龐德放低了音調，聽在Ｑ耳朵裡性感度翻倍：「你不說來，我是不會知道的喔。」

「想……想要摸……啊！」龐德用力一頂，Ｑ要說的話就這樣被打斷了。

「想要你……嗯……嗚……摸我……」忍著前列腺受到刺激個快感，Ｑ終於說出一句話。

Ｑ的分身漲得發紅，第二波想要射精的感覺已經要噴發出來，但是龐德不讓Ｑ有機會自己用手去擼動，當然龐德也沒有幫Ｑ手淫，這種想射卻又射不出來的念頭逼得Ｑ快發瘋。

「詹姆士，想射，想射！」Ｑ幾乎要哭出來，原本舒爽的快感漸漸轉為想要得不到的痛苦。

「真的想？」龐德停下動作，將Ｑ沿著牆壁放回床上。

粗大的孽根滑出後穴，原本透明的潤滑液被鼓搗成乳白色的泡沫，不給Ｑ任何喘息的機會，龐德抬起Ｑ的一條腿扛在肩膀上，新加了一些潤滑液便重新進入那熱情的後庭，Ｑ發出一聲長長的嘆息，被進入和被充實的感覺實在是太美好了。

「Ｑ。」龐德柔聲叫著Ｑ，Ｑ一轉頭就對上龐德溫暖的唇，在開始律動之前，龐德先把Ｑ吻得暈頭轉向，一個綿長而深情的吻，當他們的唇分開時Ｑ的眼神已經無法對焦。

「詹姆士。」Ｑ看著龐德，眼神流露著慾望。

龐德給了Ｑ一個堅定的眼神，將孽根退到入口再用力進入。

「啊……啊……」感覺實在太好了，就要射了，Ｑ一手抓著床沿避免，被龐德撞到地上，一手快速擼動自己那硬漲得發痛的分身。

「要射了！要射了！要射了！啊……」在陣陣吼聲中，Ｑ射出了今天第二次的精華，白色的種子沾汙了床單，釋放累積的慾望，Ｑ持續搓揉自己的分身，把裡面的東西完全清出。

射精後Ｑ進入停機狀態，靠在龐德肩膀上的腿也軟軟地滑落下來，Ｑ的大腦一片空白，身體充滿了射精後的歡愉，龐德還沒有射精，連一次都還沒有，他把Ｑ從側躺的姿勢調整成為趴著，雙手再Ｑ白嫩的屁股上揉捏著，Ｑ的臀部並不結實，輕輕一捏就能從指縫間擠出臀肉，孽根還在後穴進出，龐德放慢了速度和力道，他在等著Ｑ從停機狀態中恢復，Ｑ輕閉著眼享受龐德緩慢的進出，今天連射了兩次，Ｑ已經無比滿足。

「Ｑ。」龐德覺得休息夠久，應該可以再開始了，他叫著Ｑ的名字，Ｑ抬起上半身，轉頭看著龐德，伸手將龐德的頭拉近自己與他親吻。

有是一個飽含情慾的親吻，龐德離開的Ｑ的唇，拉起Ｑ纖瘦的腰，進入最後衝刺階段，用比剛才讓Ｑ高潮更快的速度，短淺的在後穴進出，Ｑ夾緊穴口為龐德造更多快感，沒過多久，龐德立起一隻腿，將孽根拔出Ｑ溫暖的洞穴，拉掉保險套在Ｑ的背上用手快速擼動，在粗重的喘氣聲中，龐德也繳械了，點點濁白噴撒在Ｑ微微出汗的背上和床單上。

射精完後的龐德趴在Ｑ旁邊，Ｑ轉頭看著他。

「感覺好嗎？」Ｑ笑著問。

「你是最好的。」龐德伸手撥了撥Ｑ掉在額頭上的捲髮。

「你也是。」Ｑ笑得眼睛都瞇起來了。

Ｑ爬過去像龐德索吻，龐德摟著Ｑ滾成躺姿，Ｑ枕在龐德的手臂上，龐德親吻Ｑ後兩人一同進入夢鄉。

當晨曦照進室內時，龐德醒了，但他不是被陽光叫醒的，而是他感覺到他的兩腿中間有什麼東西在蠕動著，龐德一掀開被子，就看到Ｑ趴在自己的跨下，Ｑ一手扶著龐德軟趴趴的陰莖，正在舔它，似乎是想把它舔硬，龐得趕緊坐起來。

「Ｑ？你要做什麼？」龐德問。

「舔它。」Ｑ看了一眼，繼續握起龐德的陰莖舔舐著。

「Ｑ……」一大早被這樣服侍著龐德還真有點吃不消。

「躺下。」Ｑ推著龐德要他躺下，方便自己繼續舔吻。

龐德愉快地接受Ｑ的命令，舒服地躺下，龐德感覺得到Ｑ時而搓揉時而舔弄，亂無章法卻十分刺激舒服，孽根配合著Ｑ的努力站起來，Ｑ一口含進頂端傘狀的龜頭，像是在吃棒棒糖那樣含進去又吐出來，舌頭不時地在上面打轉，一醒來就這麼刺激，龐德的孽根很快地漲大成昨天夜裡的大小，Ｑ又沿著柱身往下舔，特別在根部偷親了一口，龐得差點一個冷戰就被逼得繳械了，幸好身經百戰的龐德及時控制住想射經的慾望，才沒留校被Ｑ恥笑的把柄，這一次Ｑ把孽根支整含入，龐德可以感受到龜頭頂到咽喉在再著喉嚨往下深入，這個感覺如同從後庭進入一般，但想到進入的地方不是後庭，龐德顯得更興奮，孽根又再漲大一圈。

Ｑ吐出龐德的孽根，爬到龐德胸前，龐德抬起Ｑ的頭給他一個早安吻。

「早安，我的Ｑ。」龐德說。

Ｑ看著龐德笑了一下，並沒有回禮，伸長手越過龐德，Ｑ拿起了昨晚丟在枕頭旁邊的潤滑液，往自己屁股裡面擠了一些，對準龐德的孽根就坐了下去。

「Ｑ！你做什麼？」龐德對於Ｑ的舉動大感意外。

「再來一次。」說著Ｑ已經開始前後搖動屁股，讓身體去適應龐德的大小。

「昨天晚上感覺太棒了？」龐德自信滿滿地問道。

「不，是感覺不對。」Ｑ加大了搖動的幅度：「沒有東西射在前列腺上，不夠爽快。」

原來Ｑ在嫌棄昨天龐德體外射精這回事，昨天龐德是考慮到自己跟Ｑ都喝醉了，沒辦法在做愛後馬上清洗，所以選擇帶保險套和體外射精，沒想到Ｑ酒醒後竟然覺得不夠滿足。

「是嗎？」龐德坐起身，孽根滑出Ｑ的屁股：「那這次一定讓你爽到哭著求饒！」

龐德跳下床，粗暴地拉過Ｑ，要手肘、膝蓋著地趴在床邊，兩隻手掰開Ｑ的屁股蛋，孽根對準備稱拉開的小洞督了進去。

「啊！」才剛進去就聽到Ｑ愉悅的叫聲，龐德尋找著可以刺激到Ｑ前列腺的位置，聽著Ｑ的呻吟龐德用孽根的頂端戳刺著腸道裡每一個點。

「啊嗯……」一陣酥軟的吟叫，讓龐德知道找到那塊軟肉了，抓住Ｑ的小腰拉進自己，龐德開始專心進攻那個位置。

「舒服……大力點……」酸酸軟軟的膨脹感讓Ｑ欲罷不能，要求龐德多刺激一些。

回應著Ｑ的要求，龐德更大力的戳刺著那個地方，Ｑ感覺到自己的腰和分身根部舒服得沒力氣了，哼哼哈哈的隨著龐德的衝刺，層層累積的高潮是一波未平一波又起，抽插數十回合，龐德將Ｑ翻回正面，Ｑ爽到失神，從分身流出來的前列腺液已經沾濕了整個下身。

「再來……還要……」Ｑ仍然不滿足，他開口要龐德繼續，自己掰開屁股縫，央求著龐德把那隻會帶人上天堂的孽根再放進來。

龐德照做了，Ｑ用雙腳緊緊勾住龐德的腰，好讓莖身能更深入，更滿足那想要的慾望，龐德加快了速度，這次Ｑ除了悅耳的淫叫外，兩隻手還貼上自己挺立的乳尖，擠捏、拉扯著深色的紅櫻，前列腺被刺的高潮像海浪，沒有射精也能感受到性交的愉悅，而且高潮時間更長，次數更加頻繁，Ｑ用仰躺的姿勢背龐德幹了一陣子，龐德坐回床沿，要Ｑ背對著自己也坐下來，孽根一樣深埋再後庭深處，這次換Ｑ自己律動，龐德負責照顧已經被荼毒得紅腫發漲的乳粒。

「這對奶子舒不舒服？」龐德一面捏著一面問。

「舒服！舒服！」上面下面都被照顧到了，Ｑ沒有理由不舒服。

「那是上面比較舒服還是下面比較舒服？」龐德故意不動腰，讓Ｑ無法跟剛才一樣爽快。

「都要舒服……嗯……都要舒服！」Ｑ開始覺得不夠了，他更賣力的扭腰擺臀，希望前列腺能獲得更多的快感。

「那你要叫我什麼？」龐德不安好心的問。

「詹姆士？好老公？好爸爸？」慾望沒有被填滿，Ｑ亂喊一陣，希望可以猜得出答案。

「你平常都怎麼叫我的呢？」龐德問。

「零零七。」這是工作上的稱呼。

「很好，我的『軍需官』，有我能幫你的地方嗎？」龐德像是催眠一般在Ｑ的耳朵旁說道。

「零零七，用力幹我！這是命令！」Ｑ說。

「遵命，『軍需官』。」

龐德往前坐半個屁股，雙腳著地以得到更好的施力點，接著把陰莖頭對準Ｑ的前列腺，開始用力撞擊，撞得Ｑ只能發出單音的浪叫，無射精的感高潮把Ｑ淹沒在本能的慾望裡。

最後龐德陰莖根部一緊，Ｑ的穴口一夾，晨間的第一批精液全數射進後穴，不偏不倚的打在體內敏感的位置，Ｑ尖叫著迎接最後一次高潮，地上的前列腺液已經積成一攤小水漥，高潮後Ｑ幾乎是昏死過去，龐德也氣喘吁吁，抱住Ｑ一起往後一躺，射精後恢復正常大小的孽根滑出Ｑ的體內，剛射進去的濁白混合著潤滑液也一起留了出來，沿著Ｑ的腿低到地上，兩人就這樣交疊著在床上躺了一會兒。

「Ｑ，感覺怎麼樣？」龐德問。

Ｑ翻過身趴在龐德身上，用他黏著汗水的捲髮磨著龐德的胸膛：「感覺好極了。」

龐德也用冒出鬍渣的下巴磨著Ｑ的頭頂：「我也感覺很棒。」

「那，再來一次？」Ｑ提議。

「好！」

翻身把Ｑ壓下，兩人用最美妙的方式提前過聖誕。


End file.
